User talk:SeddieNumberOneFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Plr576/Creddies- please don't get offended/@comment-SeddieNumberOneFan-20110511005627 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 00:56, May 11, 2011 Reply Hey, I would totally like tobe your friend. My name Is Gabriela but please call me Gabi. LOl we do have alot in common dont we? LOl xoxoPurple2 22:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 OII Aposto que vamos ser grandes amigas!!!! Enfim, eu ameii a sua historia... ela parece muito com a do Freddie e da Sam <3 Se voce quiser conselhos ou alguma coisa assim é só deixar uma mensagem pra mim, ok??? Cupcakegirl 23:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ei, eu posso te pedir um conselho tambem? Cupcakegirl 23:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am not a bureaucrat, SeddieBerserker is. Only a bureaucrat can grant you admin rights. I'm so sorry. Kate (talk ) 23:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: idiot question Here, I'm an admin, but not on the victorious wiki. Mak23686 23:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey there =D Hi. :) Thanks for the message! You seem like a very nice person. <3 Uma história longa Eh uma historia meio longa ok?? ok. Quando eu tava na quinta serie eu comecei a gostar de um menino, mas eu fingia que eu odiava ele, sabe??? Ai, ano passado eu perdi meu BV com ele (num jogo de verdade ou desafio) e mesmo assim a gente continuava sempre brigando...Mas quinta, no meio da aula eu comecei a ouvir as pessoas dizendo meu nome, primeiro eu achei que tinha alguma coisa no meu cabelo ou que a minha calça tava rasgada ou alguma coisa assim...mas depois de um tempo eu comecei a ouvir o nome dele tambem e frases tipo "nao acretido!", "ela?", "como voce sabe que ele gosta dela" e "faz tempo". Enfim, juntando tudo eu acho que ele gosta de mim, mas ai tem aquele conflito interno de "eu gosto dele: eu faço alguma coisa" ou "eu odeio ele: eu deixo quieto". Ahhh, eu nao sei o que fazer! Cupcakegirl 00:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Friends Thank you! I think we'd be good friends too! :) ILoveSeddie1234321 01:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) É que eu tava no ingles... Enfim, voce é de São paulo tambem?? Ai, que legal, a unica brasileira que eu conheço dessa wiki é lá do rio... Cupcakegirl 17:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Olha primeiro eu preciso dizer que eu sou uma pessima conselheira amorosa, ams vamos lá: Bom, eu acho que se eu soubesse mais da historia eu daria um conselho melhor mas ok. Sei la, hm. finge que voce não sabe de que ele falou que gostava de voce e se faz de desinteressada, pergunta alguma coisa tipo: "ah , o que rolou com voce e o outro menino la (que é claro que eu esqueci o nome agora)? e ouvi que voces brigaram..." ai quando ele começar a explicar a historia ou tentar dar uma desculpinha qualquer voce innterrompe ele com um beijo!! eu acho que eu vi uma cena assim em algum filme... depois me conta tudo. Cupcakegirl 00:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC)